This invention relates in general to boat trailers and, in particular, to an improved modular boat trailer which is especially designed for hauling and storing a variety of boats of the type generally referred to as pleasure boats.
More specifically, but without restriction to the particular use which is shown and described, this invention relates to a boat trailer structure which eliminates the need for structural frame-forming cross members rigidly interconnecting and laterally spacing the longitudinally extending trailer side boom members, while permitting the quick and convenient launching an retrieving of boats.
The popularity of sail and power boating, and other water activities involving the use of boats which are removed from the water when not in use and transported to and from storage areas remote from the waterway, has resulted in the development of boat transporting trailers of various designs. Generally recognized requirements for a satisfactory boat trailer are that the trail securely cradle and support the boat, and that the boat supporting elements of the trailer conform to the boat hull contour so that pressures exerted thereby are distributed and localized stress, which could result in damage to the hull, will be avoided. While some boat trailers, such as the self-adjusting all roller construction, meet these requirements, others fail to meet even these most basic parameters.
It is desirable that the trailer structure provide arrangements which facilitate launching of these various types of pleasure boats from the trailer, and retrieving the boat when removing it from the water. However, boat trailers have heretofore lacked flexibility with respect to being able to accommodate different boat hull types, requiring a boat trailer manufacturer to provide a number of totally different types of hull structures. Trailers have heretofore generally been designed to support only one type of hull structure with a limited accommodation of different configurations or sizes. With the proliferation of hull designs for the several types of pleasure boats which require a transporting vehicle, trailer manufacturers have been required to provide numerous models, each adapted to accommodate a particular type of boat hull within a limited size range. Some of these trailer designs provide launching capabilities to varying degrees, but other designs, such as frequently used for sailboats with permanent deep keels, require power equipment to lift the boat into or from the trailer for launching into the water.